A photoelectrical conversion cell which produces an electrical current in response to hole-electron pairs produced by the light to which it is exposed, loses its efficiency as temperature increases, and since each cell provides only a small voltage increment, for significant voltage output it is necessary to have a number of cells in series. Thus it is necessary to bond the individual cells to a heat sink which is generally of an electrically conducting material and at the same time provide for electrical isolation of the individual cells from the heat sink. Generally in building series or series-parallel cell arrays with good thermal conductivity, complexity in structure and processing is encountered in also providing electrical isolation. One example of such a structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,425 where thermal conductivity is provided by attaching all the cells of the array to a large metal heat sink and electrical isolation is provided by individual cell isolators in the form of ceramic inserts.